


I got you a Prize

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cassian is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Cassian brings home a prize for Nesta.





	I got you a Prize

Cassian touched down in a familiar grassy clearing just after dawn. He had been away attending meetings with Rhys about the issue of the Court of Nightmares, and it had drained him. All he wanted was to see his mate and hold her in his arms. Her scent wafted to him on a gentle breeze from the cabin on the opposite side of the clearing. He smiled and walked towards it, quietly pushing the open. Leaning against the frame, he drank in what he saw.

Nesta’s back was to him, sitting in her favorite fireside chair. A book rested on her folded legs, and it captured her attention entirely. One hand absentmindedly pushed a piece of her golden hair that had fallen loose from her braid behind her ear. Cassian cleared his throat, and she finally turned to him.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he drawled, and Nesta’s eyes sparkled as she drew a breath. He crossed the room and knelt before her, kissing her forehead before wrapping her in a hug.

“Cas, I missed you so much,” she mumbled as she breathed in his scent. “I had no one to keep me company but my books! I think I finished four of them, I just couldn’t put them down. I read the last series you got me, you know, the one about the Grisha? It was really good; I wonder if the author has written any others.” Cas chuckled to himself as she rambled, and reached into the pouch at his side. Nesta had a tendency to ramble on about her books, and it never failed to make him smile.

“I got you a prize, can you guess what it is?” Nesta grinned, because of course she knew. He never went anywhere without bringing her a new book. Fiction or non-fiction, fantasy or romance, he always knew which stories she would enjoy. She eyed the room around them. Floor to ceiling bookcases covered two walls, almost completely filled with volumes from all of Prythian.

“You’ll have to make me more shelves,” she said, gingerly taking the book from his warm hands. She placed it on the table next to her and patted her lap, signaling him to lay his head down. With a content sigh, Cassian wrapped his arms tighter around her middle as she untied his hair and ran her fingers through it.

“If you keep this up I’ll fall asleep right here,” he mumbled, and Nesta laughed. Cas turned his head at the sound. He rested his chin on her knee as he watched the firelight dance across her face. She looked down at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“We’ll see about that,” she challenged, and Cassian growled from deep in his throat. Gripping her thighs, he lifted her from the chair and walked her to the bedroom while she laughed at his sudden energy.


End file.
